Protocole expérimental
by Nelja
Summary: Spoilers tome 7. Stein veut expliquer cette apparition, plus encore que la faire disparaître. Elle a d'autres plans. SteinMedusa. Rating pour tension sexuelle, manipulation et mention de folie. Thèmes scientifiques et imagerie biblique.


_Soul Eater appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo. Cette fanfic contient des spoilers jusqu'au tome 7. Le rating est pour la tension sexuelle non résolue entre Stein et Medusa, et des thèmes sombres comme la manipulation ou la folie._

* * *

><p>Stein a parfois l'impression que Medusa est toujours là, avec lui, même quand elle n'apparaît pas devant ses yeux. Ou alors peut-être est-ce simplement une excuse, un petit nom affectueux qu'il donne à sa propre folie.<p>

Peut-être n'a-t-elle jamais été que cela.

Un soir, elle se manifeste alors qu'il compulse des dossiers. Il a un soupir, peut-être de résignation, peut-être de soulagement. Il avait espéré qu'elle ne vienne plus. Il l'avait craint aussi.

Ce n'est pas de la _voir_, ce n'est pas son corps long et souple, ce n'est même pas la pression de ses doigts, parfois, contre son poignet ou son cou, si légère, et qui en semble si réelle. Non, c'est parce qu'ainsi, il peut penser que c'est une personne séparée de lui.

Et non, parce qu'il ne se contente pas de cela : il pourra _savoir_ si c'est une personne différente.

"Pas de dissections, pas d'expériences ce soir ?" demande-t-elle. "Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu avais un intérêt pour la paperasse."

"Qui l'eût cru ; certains des grands esprits du passé savaient aussi écrire."

L'apparition jette un oeil sur les dossiers épars, ou peut-être sait-elle déjà, peut-être joue-t-elle la comédie. "Certains de ses dossiers portent ton nom, je vois."

"Mon humilité est remarquable, je sais. Et pourtant, tout brillants que soient ces travaux, il n'est rien qui ne puisse être amélioré avec de la réflexion, une fois sorti de l'exaltation de l'instant."

"Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient de toi. Nous savons que tu n'es plus le même." Elle est très proche, maintenant, penchée sur lui. Il se demande si ce sont ses seins qui frottent son épaule. S'il pouvait le vérifier, son corps réagirait peut-être plus vivement, ou moins. "Je ne dis pas ça comme un reproche. Au contraire, je te préfère maintenant."

"Les flatteries outrageuses ne te mèneront nulle part. Mais tu m'aiderais si tu voulais répondre à ceci : es-tu une part de mon inconscient ? Ou bien quelque chose d'entièrement extérieur à moi, un sort que Medusa m'aurait jeté ?"

"C'est tout ? Pour un scientifique, je te trouve prompt à réduire le nombre de tes hypothèses. Je pourrais aussi être la vraie Medusa, liée à toi, et qui apprend tous tes secrets..."

"Elle est morte."

"C'est ce qu'on dit."

"Je l'ai tuée."

Il se retourne vers elle. Il veut voir comment elle le regarde si elle doit nier. Elle est vêtue de la robe qu'elle portait quand elle a dansé avec lui. Stein s'est demandé si les différents vêtements correspondaient à différents aspects de Medusa, différentes attitudes. Pour les données qu'il a rassemblées à ce jour, ils semblent aléatoires.

"Comme je le disais, tu exclus certaines hypothèses bien rapidement. Mais à la fin, ce n'est pas important. Dans tous les cas, je fais partie de toi. La magie transforme profondément le monde, mais elle en fait aussi partie. Est-ce que cela change quelque chose, si je t'influence par magie, parce que j'ai raison, ou juste parce que j'ai de jolis yeux ?"

Il regarde ses yeux. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. "Jolis" est bien le dernier mot pour les décrire. Ils sont insondables, un puits sans fond.

Un serpent est maintenant enroulé autour du cou de Medusa. Stein pense à des légendes étalées au milieu des livres qu'il lisait, entre les sujets intéressants comme la concentration du venin ou le temps qu'il leur faut pour vous étouffer.

Des serpents qui ont pris forme humaine, qui ont séduit des humains, parfois par amour, souvent pour les dévorer, parfois les deux à la fois.

"Si tu n'es qu'une part de moi, je ne devrais pas avoir si peur que ça." dit-il, frissonnant.

"Ou tu devrais avoir encore plus peur."

"Je n'y réfléchirai que quand je saurai." dit-il, son ton inflexible. "Ceci n'est pas négociable."

"C'est quelque chose que j'aime chez toi, Stein. Tu recherches la connaissance. Sais-tu, la vérité est, en quelque sorte, l'opposé de l'éthique. Elle ne vient pas d'un consensus. Elle n'apparaît pas lorsque ceux qui y croient se retrouvent les plus nombreux. Il est possible d'avoir raison, seul contre la masse."

Un fruit apparaît dans sa main, comme sortie de nulle part. Même si elle n'était pas une magicienne, même si tout ceci n'était pas une illusion, Stein serait très peu impressionné par ce genre de tour de passe-passe.

"Une religion - celle de ton collègue Justin - prétend qu'une pomme comme celle-ci contenait la connaissance."

Et un instant, juste le temps que Stein cligne des yeux, elle est totalement nue. Stein essaie de penser. De se demander ce que cela change, de pouvoir la voir sous une apparence qu'il n'a jamais connue en vrai. Il devrait utiliser cela. Réfléchir. Voir si cette vision est exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé - il _a_ imaginé - ou s'il peut voir des différences.

Il ne peut pas analyser. Il ne peut pas penser.

"Et qu'arrive-t-il ensuite ?" demande-t-il, pour se concentrer sur autre chose, pour se persuader qu'il est encore une intelligence, autre chose qu'un être de désir et de folie.

"Les humains l'ont mangée, et Dieu les a rejetés pour cela." dit-elle d'une voix chantante. Stein ne veut pas regarder. Il y parvient probablement un instant ; sans qu'il s'en rende compte, elle a encore une fois changé ses vêtements, porte son costume de sorcière. Il se sent soulagé et terriblement déçu.

Dans un geste de défi, il arrache la pomme de sa main. Elle n'essaie pas de l'en empêcher. Il en croque une bouchée.

Il essaie vraiment d'analyser, cette fois, si le goût est celui qu'il attend d'une pomme, ou s'il est, d'une façon quelconque, différent. S'il est fabriqué par son inconscient ou celui de Medusa. Il observe un rigoureux protocole expérimental.

Sauf qu'elle a goût de désir et de transgression, et cela influence tellement sa perception que cela ne prouve rien.

"Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire..." murmure Medusa.

"Cela ne m'étonne pas." répond-il avec un grand sourire. "Je suis très prévisible dans mes tendresses pour le raisonnement scientifique. Malheureusement, cette remarque est cohérente avec toutes mes hypothèses, et donc ne me permet de trancher dans aucun sens. Tu peux faire mieux."

"Je pourrais..." murmure-t-elle. "Si je te révélais quelque chose que seulement Medusa sait, et que tu pourrais vérifier ensuite, tu saurais que je suis plus qu'une partie de toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Par exemple."

Medusa a un rire long et sourd, qui entame les nerfs.

"Mais je ne te laisserai pas t'en rendre compte. Je ne ferai rien pour te prouver quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie que tu trouves. Tu es bien plus amusant comme ça. Quoi que je sois, j'alternerai la vérité et les mensonges, j'exacerberai ta confusion, et cela non plus, cela ne prouvera jamais rien." Sa voix devient étrangement douce, mais c'est sans doute une moquerie aussi. "Je te rendrai fou, et ainsi, nous pourrons être fous ensemble."

Stein serre les dents.

"Je crois que tu n'es pas moi. Tu n'aurais pas un tel mépris pour le raisonnement scientifique."

"Crois-tu ? Crois-tu que même au fond de toi, tu n'es pas conscient de ses limites ?" Elle rit encore, plus doucement, un rire qui donne à Stein envie de céder, de l'écouter encore. Elle porte son costume d'infirmière maintenant, et parle comme si elle énonçait un diagnostic. "En fait, c'est révélateur que tu n'aies pas pu faire la différence au tout premier abord. Cela montre que nous sommes si proches, réalises-tu ?"

"Cela montre que je ne conclus pas sur une intuition non vérifiée." veut trancher Stein. Mais même pour lui, cet argument est faible.

Soudain, il tente de l'agripper, de la frapper. N'importe quoi d'inattendu, n'importe quoi qui lui donnera des données supplémentaires. Mais elle ne semble pas ressentir de souffrance. Au contraire, elle a l'air étrangement satisfaite. Par contre, les paumes de Stein sont douloureuses.

"Cela non plus ne t'apprendra rien." dit-elle avec un sourire où l'innocence luit comme un faux diament. "Tu veux me blesser autant que tu veux te blesser toi."

Mais alors que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans les épaules, Stein réalise une fois de plus qu'il ne veut pas _que_ la blesser. Il savait que cette apparition était tangible, mais c'est la première fois que c'est lui qui initie le contact.

Medusa porte cette robe de soirée à nouveau. La science de Stein lui échappe. Ainsi tordue, elle ne lui apporte rien de bon, elle ne lui apporte plus rien du tout. Il se demande, puisque cette possibilité de se toucher existe, jusqu'où elle pourrait aller.

Il se demande si l'un d'entre eux pourrait tuer l'autre.

Il se demande si cela lui apprendra quelque chose.

Il se demande s'il peut encore fuir.

Et il l'embrasse, parce qu'il peut se poser toutes les questions du monde, mais il ne peut rien faire d'autre. Il n'en meurt pas ; il sent juste la folie s'infiltrer sous sa langue comme un alcool. Ce n'est qu'un début. Elle pénètrerait chaque pore de sa peau, s'il laissait faire...

Et soudain, il éclate de rire et la repousse vivement.

Ni le corps ni l'orgueil de Medusa n'en semblent blessés. Mais Stein veut croire qu'elle le regarde avec un soupçon de surprise.

"Je peux devenir encore plus fou que toi !" s'exclame-t-il. "Je n'ai pas de limites, aucune !"

Elle ne répond pas, et Stein rit encore, incontrôlablement. Des larmes coulent sur son visage en désordre. "Mais si je suis fou, je n'ai pas à choisir entre te suivre et rester ici. Plus rien n'est faux, plus rien n'est impossible. Je n'ai plus besoin de sens de la logique, comprends-tu ? Oh oui, tu comprendras sûrement..."

Plus rien n'est cohérent, et même le désir, quoique toujours aussi intense, n'a plus de direction.

Et dans ce gouffre, dans lequel il plonge, Medusa ne peut pas le suivre, ou pas si vite. Sa chère Medusa tellement haïe, réelle, ou imaginaire, ou les deux, ou aucun des deux.

Quand il reprend le contrôle de sa raison, il a l'impression que des lambeaux de sa mémoire ont été arrachés, mais il est seul, et il n'a même pas _l'impression_ qu'elle le regarde.

Il ne sait toujours rien sur elle, mais les questions ont cessé de le dévorer. Parfois, admettre son ignorance peut être une force plus grande encore que la certitude.

Il ignore si cela compte comme une victoire pour elle, ou pour lui.


End file.
